Clavo que saca otro clavo
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: HaruTsunaKyo/Idea de Go men123; fic dedicado a ella. Kyoko sale de viaje, y Haru convence a Tsuna de que pueden ser una pareja.


Konnichiwa! Primero que nada; me gustaría aclarar.

La historia fue idea de _Go men123__. _Ella quería hacer un song-fic con esta canción de dos parejas diferentes, pero por prohibiciones de la página; yo escribí una de esas dos. Así que no es plagio, es un trabajo en conjunto.

Por eso; _Go men123 _este fic es dedicado a ti. Espero que te guste; y que la confianza que pusiste en mí al pedirme este fic no desmerezca en la historia.

**Disclaimer: **Ni KHR!, ni los personajes, ni la idea de la historia es mía. Yo sólo intenté acoplar los personajes a la canción n_n

* * *

><p>—Lo lamento Tsu-kun; no puedo seguir esta relación —fueron las palabras que salieron de aquella boca de ángel que idolatro desde la secundaria.<p>

El chico curvó las cejas dolorosamente; y no pudo replicar palabra alguna. Apretó los puños y asintió, dejando que aquella muchacha de ahora 26 años; se marchará.

/***/

Miura Haru caminaba ese mismo día cabizbaja; sus mejores amigos salían desde hace meses, y se sentía mal por no poder olvidar a Tsuna-san; no quería seguir sintiéndose así.

El día anterior Kyoko-chan le había citado a una fuente de sodas al aire libre; supuestamente tenía que decirle algo importante; así que a eso iba.

Al arribar no la encontró; únicamente a un deprimido Tsuna-san con la mirada perdida y jugando con el popote de su bebida.

—¿Tsuna-san? —preguntó dubitante como saludo; este le sonrió decepcionado y continuó jugando con la pajilla.

—Haru… —pronunció sin emoción; mirando su jugo de naranja; y sin ver a la chica que saludaba.

La aludida contempló al muchacho con tristeza. No sabía sí dejarlo ahí o quedarse a platicar; no tenía idea de qué hacer.

En ese momento; una mesera llegó y le entregó una hoja doblada en dos.

Miura hipó y miró a la chica curiosa. Esta le murmuró unas palabras al oído y se marchó.

Desdobló el papel; y empezó a leer.

_Querida Haru:_

_Lamento hacer esto; pero el día de hoy, no me verás._

_Me he dado cuenta de que mis sentimientos por Tsu-kun no son fuertes y tengo dudas._

_Me marcho de viaje para encontrarme._

_Se que sientes algo por él; así que esta es tu oportunidad._

_Aprovechala._

_Att: Sasagawa Kyoko._

Volvió a hipar; esto no era posible. Kyoko-chan no haría algo como esto; ella era dulce, tierna, linda; seguramente había algo que la hacía actuar así; pero la tentación era demasiada; dobló el papel y se sentó en el mismo lugar que una vez ocupó su amiga; trago saliva y apretó más el papel al ver a Tsuna-san tan devastado.

_Ya lo sabía_

_Tu alma rota tu biografía de amor._

—Tsuna-san… —llamó con suavidad. La mirada del aludido chocó contra la de la morena; y sonrió débilmente.

—Me dejo; dijo que ya no me quería, que empezaba a dudar y que tenía que ir al extranjero —empezaba a quebrarse la voz del castaño.

Haru tomó las manos del joven entre las suyas. Tsunayoshi dio un pequeño saltó, pero empezó a relajarse.

Seguramente su rostro reflejaba su dolor; no podía permitirse ese lujo. No en la mafia, no siendo el capo de capos. Aspiró aire y sonrió con calidez.

—Estoy bien. Haru —aseveró firme; la chica sonrió.

—Tsuna-san… —pronunció bajo, pero audible. Le mostró la nota de Kyoko; al principió Sawada negó en un cabeceo, pero sus ojos se opacaron un poco y sonrió con tristeza.

—No somos el uno para el otro —fue la respuesta; misma que ya esperaba la chica.

_Me lo advertías no hay sincronía fue cosa mía_

_La fantasía de enamorarte algún día yo_

Sus ojos mostraron por una milésima de segundo; dolor. Ella lo sabía; pero quería intentarlo, quería ser aquella que estuviera en los ojos de la persona amada; quería saberse correspondida.

—Sólo… —murmuró; recibiendo la atención del hombre —sólo una oportunidad —levantó su mirada decisiva.

Tsunayoshi abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. Luego brillaron con melancolía; él no quería mentirle, no quería dañarla. Pero tal vez… sería una oportunidad para los dos.

_Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías_

_Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina_

—Está bien —cerró sus ojos al decir las palabras; no quería ver el rostro esperanzado de Haru, no quería ver la realidad de ambos. Esperaba que fuera un sueño para los dos; uno doloroso que al despertar; esperaba no tuviera repercusiones.

Sonrió; entendía que no era amada. Y que no se sentía como alguna vez pensó, más bien; en su pecho empezaba a crecer un vació, que prefirió ignorar. Sonrió, porque no quería llorar.

_Ya lo sabía_

_Que esta guerra estaba perdida_

_Perdón fue culpa mía_

_Yo me mentía, fue una ironía_

_La fantasía de enamórate algún día_

Un año de su relación había pasado. Al principio la mayoría lo tomó a mal; pero sí Tsuna se había decidido y Sasagawa ya no estaba; empezaron a aceptar la relación.

Haru era complaciente en respecto a todo lo que Tsuna-san decía; tanto que parecía ya no ser ella misma. Empezaba a perder su identidad, ya no quedaba esa tierna mirada de amor, ni esa decisión, ni aquella alegría.

Había sido suplantada por miedo; temor de perder a la persona amada.

_Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías_

_Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina_

_Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías_

_Y la que amaras _

Parecían felices; mas algo faltaba. En vez de pareja, asemejaban ser los mejores amigos de toda la vida.

Aún recuerda la vez que quisieron llegar a más de un beso; y terminaron sonrojados, como sí aun tuvieran dieciséis años. Los dos carcajearon y decidieron esperar.

No había sido el momento; esperarían. Aunque tal vez; el momento nunca llegaría.

/***/

Uno de tantos días. La pareja caminaba por un parque; parecía ya no un sueño de dolor sino de amor.

Los dos sonreían, y realizaban una caminata diaria para despejar sus abrumadas mentes del trabajo.

Ambos se detuvieron en seco al ver a una persona. Aquella que les saludaba con inocencia y felicidad; como sí ni un día hubiese pasado desde su partida.

La mirada de Tsunayoshi brillo como no lo había hecho en años; y la de Haru se cristalizó; sonriendo con tristeza.

_Y no tiene remedio no fui solo el intermedio yo_

_Me duele y es así yo para ti_

_Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías_

_Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina._

El capo miro por segundos a su pareja; intentando tomar la mejor decisión.

Kyoko les miró confundida. Tal vez; Haru en verdad había conseguido el corazón de Tsu-kun. Tal vez… había sido tarde al darse cuenta de que en verdad lo amaba; y que sí necesitaba tiempo. Era para reforzar ese amor. Su mirada miel empezó a perder brillo; ella le había alejado y quizá… le perdió.

Miura forzó una sonrisa; y a pesar de que intentó suprimir sus lágrimas; una de ellas rodo por su mejilla.

Tsunayoshi estaba por limpiarla; pero ella negó.

—Ve… —dijo antes de que se le quebrara la voz —Kyoko-chan te esperá… —no dijo más. Se dio la vuelta, y por alguna extraña razón; sonrió con la sinceridad de hace meses que no mostraba.

Entendía que; ella no era para Tsuna-san, ni él para Haru.

Parecía que un peso era liberado; lanzó una última mirada a la pareja que ahora se abrazaba, reía y se besaba con dulzura y fervor. Suspiró, y con una pequeña sonrisa; murmuró.

—Se feliz, Tsuna-san. Kyoko-chan —y empezó a caminar.

_Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías_

_Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina_

_Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías_

_La que amaras_

_Ya lo sabía Ya lo sabía_

_Ya lo sabía aaa_

_Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías_

_La que amaras_

_Nunca seria..._

* * *

><p>Espero haya quedado bien; sino, ya sabes. Críticame todo lo que quieras por arruinar tu idea y mandame jitomatazos; pero sí te gustó. Entonces estaré feliz :D<p>

Ja ne~! Minna-san :D


End file.
